


True Blue 31

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [143]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: From Firehedgehog's Idea Factory once again, and is number 31
Series: tales of the unexpected [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 45
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	True Blue 31

Blue swung from the high blue strings, humming an old forgotten tune as he kicks his legs back and fore. 

Staring up at the captured SOULs he felt sadness enter his heart, pained that all these creatures had to suffer. 

Leaning forward, he places his hands in his lap and looks down at the ERROR that was currently knitting a giant blanket for him... it was a strange thing to watch at first. Error had gone to a universe, went online and bought some giant needles and giant chunky yarn, it was spread across his legs and part of the floor, making the Destroyer look like one of his dolls from this angle. 

It was a funny sight. 

One that Blue smiles upon. 

Blue was a little happy that his 'friend' was actually doing something nice for him... 

Lately, Error had been a little... well mean, however, he understood that he was under a lot of stress. Error's foul mood was due to Ink's non-stop creating new universes. 

And with Ink's new design the fandom that exploded once more for a quick burst of power. 

When the ERROR had suddenly broken the walls down of the Doodle Sphere he thought that the worlds were doomed- Ink had always told him that if Error even came in there that he could destroy everything, yet he went right past unguarded universes and picked him up bridal style in front of Ink and Dream, then running back through the portal he made, Error actually _grand jeté_ out of it before closing it.

If he had not just been kidnapped for the 89th time, Blue would have laughed. 

He had spent the last hour or so listening to the Voices talking about 'god blue', 'patcher', 'chaos', 'eggs' and 'ink', however, they kept telling him that this was not that story so not to worry about it. 

Blue tries to listen to as many as he could but his limited mind just could not handle it not matter how much he wanted to help. 

With a heavy sigh, Blue shuts his ears to white noise and focuses on his own fears and worries. 

Blue had been so happy upon first joining the Star Sanses, he had always felt a little lost and never feeling like he fit in with anyone or everything. Even his brother whom he loved to death but always treated as a small skully, even though he was the older brother. 

Then suddenly Ink came along, asking about the ERROR and declaring himself the Guardian of the Multiverse while doing a dramatic pose, which he wanted to learn and said as much.

It was then and there Ink asked if he wanted to come with him... without them even being declared them as friends yet. 

But Blue looked pass his poor friend-making skills, being an expert at these sorts of things, the Swap Sans vowed to show Ink the errors of his ways. 

Even after meeting Dream and settling into the group fine, Blue still felt... lacking. 

Which and every time he was around his friends, that feeling grew and grew. 

It was like a black hole and the more he tries to feel the gap the bigger it got. 

Each time Error kidnapped him and brought him to this place he felt like he had all the pieces of the puzzle but just could not work out how to fix them into place yet. 

Blue swings back, gripping onto the strings above him with his hands and forced himself to back and fore wider when he built up once speed he threw himself into the air where there was nothing to catch him.

Blue smiles while closes his orbits, letting the feeling of falling take over him. 

Suddenly he was completely bound. 

Opening his orbits he blinks at the floor which was an inch away from his face. 

Error could see through his strings and the moment the Swap Blue leapt he gone to catch him. 

Blue was lifted up and placed to his feet, the strings snake away and return to their place above. 

"*THANKS ERROR!" Blue loud booming voice calls to his friend as he bounces over and settles behind him, careful not to tread on the oversize yarn, "THAT IS SUCH A NICE COLOUR! YOU HAVE TO SHOW INK LATER! I AM SURE HE'LL LOVE IT!"

"*why do i have to show ink anything?" Error growls at him, lifting the giant needles as he reaches the end of the row and twisting the yarn to face the right way, "why do ya always try to make me show ink my projects?"

Blue stares at him for a moment then mumbles out, "*I SHIP IT."

Error must have heard him because he crashes. 

Blue laughs loudly at this and then gazes around at the white empty space. 

The Voices were chatting to themselves, all talking about the coming end and other terms he did not know. 

Blue stands up, balling his fists together as he gets a determined expression on his features. Then spinning around he decides he was going to try and find something else here. 

Blue marches on, getting further and further away from the ERROR, he pauses to gaze behind a few times... it felt like days since he started moving however staring at Error's glitching form, it looked like he had only taken about ten steps. 

Then he takes about ten steps, looking back he sees that he could barely see his friend anymore. Error had explained that time, motion and other things worked a lot differently in this place. 

It was making him uneasy... 

"MWEH HEH HEH! HA! NOTHING THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN'T OVERCOME!" Blue declaims with a bold grin to no one... well perhaps to the Voices that was reading this; with new zeal rushing through his bones, he rushes off, searching the vast white empty Void.

After a thousand more steps something flickered around him and suddenly he was in a cave that had blue runes all over the walls. 

There was an old looking computer upon a old wooden desk against the far wall. Glancing behind him he sees nothing but more walls... 

Stepping forward, he makes his way across the cave heading for the computer. 

"*what are you doing here!" Error screams at him, causing him to jump and spin around, seeing an enraged ERROR standing there, "only those who are worthy are permitted entrance here! you are not worthy! you have to-" 

Blue watches as his friend suddenly cut off his own words, staring at his chest. The Swap Sans gazes down and rubs the place where Error stares were directed at, thinking that there was something there... there was nothing. 

"*ERROR?" Blue questions as he moves over to his friend, thinking he had crashed once more, but he was not glitching wildly nor was there a bar at the top of his skull, "ERROR! MY APOLOGIES! I DID NOT MEAN TO ENTER THIS PLACE!"

"*liar." Error snaps at him then frown deeply, still studying Blue's chest, as he came nearer, the mega-glitch even bents down slightly to stare, "ya were searching for something. so don't ya dare lie!"

"*I AM SORRY FRIEND!" Blue cries out looking really sorry this time, "YES! I WAS HOPING TO FIND SOMETHING! I DID NOT THINK I WOULD FIND SOMETHING OF ANY IMPORTANCE TO YOU!

Error still was openingly staring at his chest, seeing something that was not there. 

"*huh? i think ya more worthy than me standing here." Error finally says standing up, now appearing crossed between worried and happy, "go sit on there chair."

"*CHAIR? WHAT CHAIR?" Blue asks him with a frown, there had been no chair in the cave, slowly turning around he sees an old desk chair in front of the computer, "OH?!"

Blue smiles and turns to look at Error- who was no longer there.

"*ERROR? WHERE ARE YOU?" Blue calls out, searching the area, then remembering his friend's words, turns and went over to the seat and sat down. 

As soon as he did the chair changed into something a little grander, black leather that was too large for his form. The computer shifts into many screens that encircled the chair. The runes began to move and spun around him so fast that it looked just like solid blue rings that drifted slowly around him. 

Suddenly Blue just knew. 

Blue remembers everything!

Blue was the High Guardian of this Multiverse. 

He had taken a break and left Ink in charge. 

...he did not know all the details, but somehow he got stuck in the Under Swap universe. 

As Blue sat their his bones began black and stars appeared around his orbits. 

Blue realizes that his power must have been divided between Ink and Error. 

Ink being the one making the universes and Error being the one to correct them. Only Error could not contain all that power which was why he glitched and crashed. Ink only could because of his lack of SOUL.

Blue groans loudly, he had a lot of work to do. 

Everything was in ruins. No creature should have been able to leave their own universe. And the creatures who did were fighting among themselves. 

Blue hears the laughter of the Voices. 

Most were telling him to ground Ink. 

Blue just sighs loudly shaking his skull. 

"*FOR NOW! I WILL JUST RESET THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE!" Blue declared loudly, frowning loudly at his thoughts, "WHAT DO YOU THINK ERROR?"

Error steps forward and bows down low. 

"*NO NO! NONE OF THAT! I AM STILL YOUR FRIEND! AND I KNOW YOUR STORY NOW!" Blue told him sadly, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"*do whatever ya want." Error says dully, "only... can i rest. forever."

"*YOU WANT DEATH OVER LIFE?" Blue cries out in horror, he watches his friend nod his skull.

"*i'm so tired." Error told him with a small smile, "just let me sleep."

Blue nods at his friend's request- with a wave of his hand he watches Error fall into black dust, his tiny SOUL piece broke and his essence vanish. 

Blue sighs heavily and then summons Ink to him, that child was going to get a long lecture. 


End file.
